Au Delà du Miroir
by Twinzie
Summary: [OS] Drago fait une petite escapade nocture et se retrouve face au miroir du Riséd... tout se passe assez bien, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une certaine lionne...


_Encore un OS, l'idée de celui-ci aussi m'est venue en repensant à un passage particulier des livres de JKR_

_vous vous souvenez dans le premier tome, _

_quand Harry se retrouve face au Miroir du Riséd,_

_et bien, c'est sur cette idée là, _

_mais avec Drago Malfoy. _

_comment se perçoit-il dans le miroir ? _

_que va-t-il voir ? _

_que va-t-il découvrir ? _

_Bonne Lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Au-delà du Miroir**

A Poudlard, les nuits sont parfois agitées, comme les journées. Des évènements étranges se produisent, les fantômes qui passent les murs, Miss Teigne et son maître, Argus Rusard qui font leur rondes, prêts à attraper le premier élève hors de son dortoir, des tableaux qui ronflent et des élèves endormis…

Mais même les rêves ne sont pas de tous repos, Drago Malfoy, élève de septième, Serpentard et préfet-en-chef peut en témoigner.

Drago faisait le même rêve depuis des semaines. Il se réveillait toujours au dernier moment, juste avant de recevoir cet ultime marque de dévotion… dévotion qu'il ne partageait pas.

Il avait réussi à retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, sa mère avait insisté pour et son père qui était en prison, n'avait rien pu dire. Drago pouvait être heureux de savoir que son père, Lucius Malfoy était à Azkaban. Pendant toutes ces années, Drago vivait au travers de père. Il devait être comme lui. Cet emprisonnement signifiait sa liberté. Mais la nuit, son subconscient reprenait le dessus.

Cette nuit, comme chaque nuit, depuis trois semaines, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et agité de tremblements. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était sa chambre de préfet, rien à voir avec l'espèce de pièce glaciale où son rêve l'avait transporté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se calma, puis sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans sa salle commune.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait encore un peu. Sur la table où il faisait ses devoirs, un livre traînait, La défense mentale, entraînez-vous, encore un livre ennuyeux à mourir qui appartenait à Hermione Granger, l'autre préfète-en-chef.

Il feuilleta tout de même le livre par curiosité mais il ne trouva rien pour se protéger des rêves. Il avait bien pensé à une potion mais c'était trop long à préparer et très complexe. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ralluma le feu dans la cheminée grâce à sa baguette magique. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, la nuit était à peine commencé et il redoutait de se rendormir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, la tour d'Astronomie. Il adorait cet endroit. C'était l'endroit le plus haut de Poudlard et peu d'élèves s'y aventurait, encore moins la nuit.

Il prit sa baguette, enfila sa cape et sortit par le tableau qui masquait l'entrée.

- Il est interdit de sortir la nuit, jeune homme, préfet ou non, le règlement est le même pour tout le monde, lui dit- la jeune femme du tableau.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller retrouver le vieux peintre avec qui vous vous amusiez, l'autre jour, plutôt que de dire des bêtises de la sorte.

- Oh ! S'exclama la jeune femme, visiblement outrée.

- Et taisez-vous.

Sur ce, Drago partit.

Il arpentait les couloirs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour se repérer et encore moins pour s'éclairer ; il connaissait les couloirs de ce château comme sa poche, il pouvait les parcourir les yeux fermés.

Il arriva à la tour d'Astronomie sans encombre.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, adossé au mur, son regard perdu à l'horizon. La contemplation des étoiles était un passe-temps relaxant. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Le spectacle était si beau qu'on s'y perdait facilement. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. La preuve, il ne se rendit même pas compte des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il devait être là depuis deux heures quand il entendit un léger bruit. Il décida de retourner dans ses appartements.

Il descendit doucement de la tour d'Astronomie, mais il vit passer l'ombre d'un chat, ou plutôt d'une chatte : Miss Teigne.

Il atteint une porte, la plus proche, qui forte heureusement était ouverte, il entra à la hâte et la referma.

Il avait eu chaud.

Il parcourut du regard la salle dans laquelle il était entré. Ce n'était pas une salle de classe, elle était vide. Il y avait seulement une espèce de planche au centre. Drago s'approcha doucement et contourna l'objet pour se retrouver face à un miroir.

C'était le Miroir du Riséd, il connaissait son existence et en avait souvent entendu parler. Il savait que l'école avec abrité ce miroir lors de sa première année car Potter et Weasley étaient tombés dessus. Pourquoi ce miroir était-il là de nouveau ? Il n'en savait rien.

En tout cas, le Miroir était magnifique, des écritures que Drago ne comprenait pas, était gravées tout autour et des petites pierres scintillaient ça et là.

Il n'osait pas s'approcher du miroir de peur de ce qu'il allait voir.

Il paraîtrait que ce Miroir refléterait ce que nous désirons le plus. Drago n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il désirait.

Il s'approcha du miroir, lentement, comme si on l'emmenait sur le bûcher, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il aurait préféré le bûcher, les flammes ne faisaient que chatouiller les sorciers.

Il s'avançait toujours vers le miroir et commença à voir sa tête, bizarrement la lumière se faisait plus importante à mesure qu'il approchait. Bientôt tout son corps se dessina dans le reflet du miroir. L'espace d'un instant il soupira de soulagement, le miroir ne le reflétait que lui, lui et rien d'autre… mais soudain tout changea.

Ce n'était plus lui qui était devant le miroir, enfin ce n'était plus le même Drago. Celui du le miroir était plus âgé. Il y avait moins d'arrogance sur son visage. Il portait une tenue de Quidditch mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles de Poudlard. Il était joueur de Quidditch. Il voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch. Il l'avait toujours su et ce miroir ne faisait que le lui montrer. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Drago présent dans la pièce. Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vite, ce miroir ne montrait pas l'avenir, seulement ses désirs les plus profonds.

_Weasley doit voir des montagnes d'or_, pensa-t-il. _Quant à Granger, elle doit voir des livres, Potter ? Je ne sais pas, son cher parrain, peut-être_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ça.

Il regarda de nouveau le miroir et s'aperçut qu'à ses pieds se trouvait un bébé à quatre pattes. Il lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Derrière son reflet dans le miroir, une silhouette apparut, la silhouette d'une femme. Elle était floue. Il n'arrivait pas distinguer ses traits, ni son identité. Peut-être parce que au fond de lui, il se refusait à s'avouer de qui il était réellement amoureux…

Il voulait fonder une famille, bizarre quand on sait que beaucoup de filles lui courent après malgré son statut de Serpentard et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer toutes celles qui s'approchent un peu trop près de lui.

Mais Drago voulait une famille heureuse et amoureuse, pas comme la sienne. Il voulait choisir sa femme, seul.

Voilà ce que le Miroir lui montrait, son désir de liberté et d'amour… deux choses dont il fut longtemps privé.

L'amour qu'il avait reçu ne venait que de sa mère qui malheureusement ne pouvait pas lui montrer à cause de son père, celui même qui l'avait privé de liberté.

Il n'était pas son père, il ne le serait jamais. La ressemblance physique était irréprochable mais intérieurement, il n'était pas Lucius Malfoy mais bien Drago Malfoy. Cette différence était énorme et le miroir venait de la renforcer.

Un bruit se fit entendre, Drago se cacha immédiatement dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Quelqu'un entra. Une fille. Drago n'arrivait pas bien à la distinguer dans l'obscurité, mais elle ressemblait à la fille du Miroir, elle avait des cheveux bruns, presque auburn. Elle avait l'impression de connaître le Miroir et d'être venue dans l'intention de s'y regarder.

Alors qu'elle se tenait devant le Miroir, la lumière augmentait comme avec Drago, il la reconnut alors… Hermione Granger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette.

- Alors, Granger, on fait des escapades nocturnes ? Lança-t-il en s'avançant dans la zone de lumière.

Elle parut surprise et s'écarta vivement du miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et toi ?

- Tu le vois bien.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il allait lui poser des questions.

- Tu viens pour voir ce que tu ne peux pas avoir ? Lui dit-il.

- Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je faisais un tour quand j'ai entendu Rusard alors je me suis précipité dans la salle la plus proche. Joli miroir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour me le voir.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu y vois, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire.

- Non, tu as raison je préfère deviner.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Tu te vois en parfait Mangemort ?dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais elle n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Drago.

Son visage se referma, il s'avança vers elle, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Elle leva un bras comme pour se protéger mais il le lui attrapa et le serra.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça.

- Tu me fais mal.

- Je m'en contrefiche. Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot devant moi, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Réponds, hurla-t-il.

- J'ai compris maintenant lâche-moi !

Il la lâcha en desserrant doucement son emprise.

Elle se massa le poignet.

- Désolé, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il s'avança vers le miroir pour regarder une dernière fois ses désirs mais Hermione le suivit. Leur simple reflet se dessinèrent dans le miroir.

- Alors tu vois quoi ? Persista Hermione.

- La liberté et toi ?

Hermione ne comprit pas vraiment les paroles du Serpentard.

- Heu… moi ? Pas grand chose, juste des livres, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, prête à recevoir la remarques cinglantes de son confrère.

- Rien d'autre. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton désir le plus chère, c'est d'avoir des montagnes de livres.

- C'est moi l'auteur aussi.

- Je te souhaite de réussir.

- Merci.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Drago Malfoy venait de lui souhaiter quelques chose de bien pour son avenir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient tous les deux devant le miroir, mais le miroir ne reflétait plus leur simple silhouette actuelle, il reflétait leur désir commun…

- Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, dit timidement Hermione. Pour le Mangemort.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas la seule, ni la première à le penser.

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas…

- Non, la coupa-t-il. Jamais.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Drago détourne les yeux vers le Miroir.

On pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Hermione tourna aussitôt la tête pour à son tour ouvrir la bouche et le yeux en signe d'incompréhension. Tous deux se regardèrent.

- Mais…mais… balabutia Hermione. On ne peut pas voir à deux…

- Sauf si le désir est commun, acheva Drago.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Toi aussi, je te signale, tu le désires autant que moi apparemment.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que…

Ils se regardèrent gênés et Drago fit un pas vers elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui et sut ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas.

Il l'attrapa délicatement par la taille, l'attira vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément, comme ils le faisaient… au-delà du Miroir du Riséd.

Ils se détachèrent au bout d'un moment et se regardèrent intensément.

- Au moins, je sais qu'un de mes désirs s'est réalisé, souffla Drago.

- A moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de retourner discrètement dans leurs appartements.

Drago venait de faire un pas de plus vers la liberté et surtout vers… l'amour grâce à un miroir et… à une jeune fille.

S'il avait su que grâce à ce miroir, toute sa vie changerait… car elle venait de changer, et à jamais.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? _

_en tout cas, comme à chaque fois, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, _

_l'idée m'a été donné par une revieweuse, il y a maintenant assez longtemps, _

_il a donc été écrit depuis un bout de temps_

_mais j'avais envie de vous le faire partager. _

_Bisous _

_pour un autre OS et la fin de mes autres fics _


End file.
